monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Virtual Riot
Christian Valentin Brunn, better known by his stage name "Virtual Riot", is a German DJ and electronic music producer. At the age of 23, he has released several albums and EPs, most notably his 2013 album, "There Goes Your Money." He was signed to the independent music label Disciple Recordings in 2014. He has had numerous Beatport chart hits including "''One For All, All For One''" with Razihel and "Cali Born" with Helicopter Showdown. Other electronic music outlets, such as YourEDM, have called his music "non-traditional" and "edgy," comparing him to artists like Savant. Virtual Riot has amassed over 301,000 followers on his SoundCloud and is increasing rapidly, where he has released over 100 tracks, beginning with a "Rock-Pop-Trance fusion" piece entitled "Wake Me Up", and most recently with his EP "Save Yourself". He also has exceeded 350,000 subscribers on his YouTube channel where he uploads songs, monologues and tutorials on music production, namely his popular "Studio Time" sessions. Prior to producing under the alias "Virtual Riot", Valentin Brunn produced Liquid Dubstep and Future Garage music under another alias known as "Your Personal Tranquillizer", and chiptune, under the alias "Code Generator". He stated in a livestream on his Twitch.tv account (that he's lost his login to, as of 2019) that his works under that alias are "somewhere on YouTube", that being the YouTube channel "stollentroll32" featuring Valentin playing piano, and making domino videos. On 25th April 2018, A Russian hacker had hacked the "stollentroll32" YouTube channel and completely ruined each and every video by changing the thumbnail, title and the description of each video. Valentin later declared he'd just "Delete the channel". In late 2015 and early 2016 he was a part of the dubstep trio known as "Chodegang" along with Barely Alive and Dubloadz from Disciple (Recordings). The project was later discontinued to internal issues between Barely Alive and Dubloadz. Virtual Riot has also produced several sample and preset packs for music producers, with some of his most popular packs being his 2014 self-titled sample pack on Prime Loops, his "Heavy Bass Design" + "Virtual Riot: Serum Presets for PRESET JUNKIES" (for Xfer Records' Serum) packs on Splice and his other preset packs for VST's like Native Instruments' Massive. Virtual Riot - "Heavy Bass Design" (Splice Sounds) Virtual Riot - "Serum Presets for PRESET JUNKIES" (Splice Sounds) Virtual Riot - "Serum Presets Vol. 1" (Prime Loops) His studio mascot is a little elephant (also known as Fant), his girlfriend (Miss Neko) bought him for his 20th birthday. He also owns a cat named Luna. Collaborations * Never Let You Go (with Crystal Drop & Bunjee) (2012) Liberation * Cali Born (with Helicopter Showdown) (2013) Anemnesis * Where Are You (with Sub.Sound) (2013) Live * One For All, All For One (with Razihel) (2013) [Monstercat] * Symphony (with Jonas Minor) (2014) [Disciple Recordings] * Thwek (with Mr. Bill) (2014) Records * Nightmare (feat. Autodrive & Splitbreed) (2015) [Disciple Recordings] * Fatal Fist Punch (with Megalodon) (2015) Say Die Records * Alien (with ''Dodge & Fuski'') (2015) [Disciple Recordings] * Feel The Bass (with JVST SAY YES) (2015) [Disciple Recordings] * Borg (with Funtcase) (2016) [Disciple Recordings] * Showdown (with ShockOne) (2016) [Disciple Recordings] * Juices (with Dubloadz) (2016) [Disciple Recordings] * Leave It Behind (with ''12th Planet''; feat. Ash Riser) (2016) [Disciple Recordings] * Graveyard Shift (with Bukez Finezt) (2016) [Disciple Recordings] * Gully Squad (with ''12th Planet'' & Twine) (2016) Records * Nasty (with Datsik) (2016) Records * Kung Fu (with PhaseOne) (2017) [Disciple Recordings] * Beat Dem Up (with Dirtyphonics) (2017) * Rampage (with Myro, Barely Alive & PhaseOne) (2018) [Disciple Recordings] * Warriors Of The Night (with Datsik) (2018) Power Records * Triforce (with Panda Eyes & ''Barely Alive'') (2018) [Disciple Recordings) * Get Lemon (with 12th Planet, Barely Alive, Dodge & Fuski, Eliminate, Hatcha, ''Fox Stevenson'', Modestep, Myro, Oolacile, Panda Eyes, PhaseOne & Truth) (2018) [Disciple Recordings] * By My Side (with Barely Alive & Modestep) (2018) [Disciple Recordings] * Nothing (with Modestep) * Gang Shit (with Dion Timmer and Virus Syndicate) [Disciple Recordings] * Das Riddim (with INFEKT) [Disciple Recordings] * We Don't Play (with 12th Planet, Bandlez, Barely Alive, Chibs, Dirtyphonics, Dodge & Fuski, Eliminate, Fox Stevenson, INFEKT, Modestep, MVRDA, Myro, Oliverse, PhaseOne, SampliFire, Terravita, Virus Syndicate) [Disciple Recordings] Mashups * Idols (2014) * Superheroes (with Panda Eyes) (2015) EPs * From Space EP (2011) Hertz Recordings * Transmission EP (2011) Hertz Recordings * Super Human EP (2012) Quantum * Drop Some EP (2013) Liberation * Sugar Rush EP (2013) Live * Sugar Rush Remixes EP (2013) Live * We're Not Alone EP (2014) [Disciple Recordings] * We're Not Alone Remixes EP (2014) [Disciple Recordings] * 100% No Bangers EP (2014) Self-Released * Nightmare EP (2015) [Disciple Recordings] * * Carrier * Nightmare (with Autodrive; feat. Splitbreed) * Warm-Ups * Different World * Machinery EP (2015) [Disciple Recordings] * ** Rise of the Robots (feat. Messinian) ** Machinery ** Running from the Cops (feat. Armanni Reign) ** Time Stops (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Chemistry EP (2016) [Disciple Recordings] * ** Borg (with Funtcase) ** Showdown (with ShockOne) ** Juices (with Dubloadz) ** Leave It All Behind (with 12th Planet; feat. Ash Riser) * Chemistry (The Remixes) EP (2016) [Disciple Recordings] * ** Borg (with Funtcase) (Downlink Remix) ** Showdown (with ShockOne) (Ekko & Sidetrack Remix) ** Juices (with Dubloadz) (Pegboard Nerds Remix) ** Leave It All Behind (with 12th Planet; feat. Ash Riser) (Oolacile Remix) * Throw Back EP (2017) [Disciple Recordings] * ** Init ** Throwback ** With You ** ** Buttonmasher ** Lift Me Up ** Never Let Me Go ** Part Of Me * Still Kids EP (2017) Records * ** Still Kids (feat Yosie) ** Everyday (feat Yosie) ** Kingdoms And Castles (feat tribes) ** Lost It (feat Pearl Andersson) * German Engineering EP (2018) [Disciple Recordings] * ** Pray For Riddim ** Show Up (feat Virus Syndicate) ** Chop Chop ** Jump The Gun ** Komputermusik ** The Darkest Night * Preset Junkies EP (2018) [Disciple Recordings] * ** One Two ** Preset Junkies VIP ** Come With Me (feat Leah Culver) ** Glow In The Dark (Interlude) ** Remedy (feat Leah Culver) * Save Yourself EP (2019) [Disciple Recordings] * ** Save Yourself ** Wallmonger ** Hysteria ** Iteration (Interlude) ** Self Checkout ** GOAT ** The Recall ** Insides Albums * There Goes Your Money (2013) Records * The Classics (2017) Release * ** Energy Drink ** Paper Planes ** Stargarden ** Fuck Gravity ** Lunar ** Turn Up ** Ephemera ** Creepstep ** Minimalist ** Earth & Sky ** Free ** Troublemaker ** Stay For A While ** Rampage ** Disintegrate ** Preset Junkies ** Genesis ** Aliens Singles * Another Way (2012) Quantum * Superhuman (featuring Amba Shepherd) (2012) Quantum * Energy Drink (2013) Self-Released * One For All, All For One (with Razihel) (2013) Monstercat * Paper Planes (2014) / NoCopyrightSounds * Earth & Sky (2014) Self-Released * Thwek (With Mr. Bill) (2014) Records * Rampage (2014) Self-Released * Fuck Gravity (2014) Self-Released * Lunar (2015) Self-Released * Mittens Is Angry (2015) Self-Released * Yonaka (2015) Self-Released * Disintegrate (2015) Spirited. * Preset Junkies (2015) / UKF * Dragons (2016) [Disciple Recordings] * Flutter (feat Madi) (2016) Castle * Pixel Forest (2017) Spirited. * Shindeiru (2018) [Disciple Recordings] * Continue (2018) [Disciple Recordings X Jericho] * How Do You Turn This On (2018) [Disciple Recordings X MiniLadd] * Dog Fight (2018) [Disciple Recordings] * Cry Some More (2018) [Disciple Round Table] * Original compilation features: ** Illusion Machine (2012) Hertz Recordings ** Gangsters (2014) [Disciple Recordings] ** Beyond (2015) [Disciple Recordings] Remixes * Basis - "Speaker Fuck (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2011) Hertz Recordings * Submatik & Phil feat. Holly Drummond - "One (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2012) Self-Released/Free * Nick Galea - "Now That You're Gone (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2012) Eighty * Crystal Drop, Bunjee & Virtual Riot - "Never Let You Go (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2012) Liberation * Lisa Rowe - "Black Light (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2012) Self-Released/Free * Aura Dione - "In Love With The World" (2012) Music Germany * off/chopped. - "Million Miles (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2012) Self-Released/Free * Submatik - "Stories Can Wait (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Quantum * Lock N Bounce - "Bad News (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Set Trash * 1OAKS - "Where Do We Go (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Music Germany * MNRS - "Arms (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Konkordski * Britney Spears - "Work Bitch (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) RCA/Sony * Claire - "Next Ones To Come (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Polydor/Island/Universal * Youthkills - "Time Is Now (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Polydor/Island/Universal * Teqq vs. Alive & Kicking - "Mistake (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Chap * Bring Me The Horizon - "Can You Feel My Heart (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Self-released/Free * Left Boy - "Get It Right (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2013) Self-released/Free * Barely Alive feat. Spock & Directive - "Chasing Ghosts (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2014) [Disciple Recordings] * NIHILS - "Lovers On The Run (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2014) Self-Released * Astronaut - "Quantum (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2014) Monstercat * Skrillex - "Fire Away (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2014) Self-Released/Free * Barely Alive - "Dial Up (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2014) [Disciple Recordings] * Au5 - "Follow You (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2014) Monstercat * Lana Del Rey - "Ultraviolence (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2014) Self-Released/Free * MUST DIE! - "Together (Virtual Riot Bootleg)" (2014) Self-Released/Free * Porter Robinson - "Lionhearted (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2015) Self-Released/Free * Animal Music - "I've Got You (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2015) Records * Zedd - "True Colors (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2015) Interscope/Universal * Excision - "Codename X (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2016) Recordings * Flux Pavilion & Matthew Koma - "Emotional (Virtual Riot Remix)" (2016) Self-Released/Free * Barely Alive - "Binary (Barely Alive & Virtual Riot Remix)" (2016) [Disciple Recordings] * LDRU - "Next To You (Virtual Riot & Barely Alive Remix)" (2016) Release * Submatik & Phil feat. Holly Drummond - "One (Virtual Riot 2017 Remix)" (2017) Self-Released/Free * ** - Photos are not courtesy of Fandom or the Monstercat Wikia Category:Artists Category:Collaborators Category:Virtual Riot discography Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Disciple artists Category:NEST HQ artists Category:Never Say Die artists Category:Moving Castle artists Category:Spirited artists Category:OWSLA artists Category:Firepower artists Category:Buygore artists